As document processing devices and systems become more advanced and include more mechanical and electrical components, the overall space needed to store and house all of the components increases. In a time where consumers require smaller, more compact, and more economical document processing devices and systems that take up less table-top space, elimination of unnecessary or superfluous physical and electrical components is desired.
One mechanical component that occupies space within document processing devices is mechanical rollers used to transport documents along a transport path. Typical document processing devices require a mechanical roller or wheel to be positioned over a detecting region—the region of the transport path where documents are detected, scanned, and/or imaged—to hold documents tight to a contact image sensor. Typically, document processing devices and systems configured to image both surfaces of documents require two contact image sensors on opposite sides of the transport path. Because each of the contact image sensors requires a mechanical wheel located adjacent to the respective detecting regions, the contact image sensors are located downstream along the transport path from one another to allow enough space for the mechanical wheels. Additionally, the contact image sensors are located downstream from one another to prevent light from one contact image sensor leaking into the other contact image sensor. However, such a downstream contact image sensor requires additional space within a document processing device to accommodate the resulting elongated transport path.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus and system. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.